The Spirit Dragon
by Living Winter
Summary: Eons ago her family, along with many others, were cast out on the orders of the Fire Lord. They were deserters, traitors to the Fire Nation. Now Daiyu wants only escape from her sheltered life. Her wish is granted, but at what cost? After F.L. defeat
1. Chapter 1

She was an exile at birth, and she knew it. Eons ago her family, along with many others, were cast out on the orders of the Fire Lord. They were deserters, traitors to the Fire Nation. Dishonored and rejected they left, carrying feelings of bitter remorse. They who had dared to stand against the Fire Lord, they who gave their lives for what they believed to be right. For this, they paid. They were ripped from their homes, their lives slashed away and they were dumped on the mainland,. Travelling for days they reached mainland and established the main camp. It was fresh beginning and new chance at life. For generations they lived here living hidden from the rest of the world, thriving. They became known as the Clan of the Spirit Dragon. It was said that the ancient Dragon Spirit Xiaoli, left with the Clan as they were banished, and every so often a female child was born bearing the hidden mark in the shape of the White Dragon flower. Such children where only born in times of peace that were created by the Avatar, in the year of the Dragon (84 ASC).

They news was out. The War had ended. Finally after one hundred years of war the Avatar had returned and peace washed over the land.

But she was angry, furious in fact. She questioned again and again. Why couldn't she go to Ba Sing Se? There was no reason, apart from controlling adults dictating her life to her, word by word. Daiyu had pestered them day in and day out, their answer: a all resounding 'no'.

"No, you are too young,"

"I'm sixteen that's old enough. The Avatar was twelve, almost thirteen!"

"You are not the Avatar!" Her mother almost yelled at her, "you are a Firebender. There are many in this world who would gladly be rid of any Firebenders"

"We are lost citizens of the Fire Nation!" she yelled back furiously throwing her arms up, "as much as you want to stay here, living a sheltered life, I don't. You can't choose my life for me!"

"We will choose what we think is best for you," her mother's final words were almost inaudible, "and what's best for the Clan".

Sighing, she exited the tent, pushing aside the red curtain that was the door she stepped into the open air. She glided over to a nearby pool. Gazing steadily she watched the girl reflected in the undisturbed water. Unnatural crimson eyes stared back, framed by a pale face. The girl was wearing traditional Clan clothing in white and gold, tinged with blood red, her ebony hair was drawn back into and elaborate design of rings and plaits. Daiyu slashed at the water with her hand, devastating the face of the water-girl.

"I will go to Ba Sing Se, they'd better watch out," she whispered confidently to herself. Half snarling she turned away and walked determinedly to her own tent.

She awoke. It was the middle of the night and Daiyu had suddenly woken up. The darkness crept in hugging her close. She threw off the bed sheets and strode over to the washing basin opposite her bed, disturbing the floor mat as she did. Aestia heard something. It was only faint. Her parents were talking, but there was another voice. Master Firebender and Council Elder of the Clan, Hou. Daiyu listened intently to the apparently important conversation.

"Her destiny cannot be avoided forever," the old and wise words of Hou spoke true.

"I know, but it's so hard. I just don't want her to be hurt," the voice of her mother.

"She is our daughter. Taught in the way of the Niuweidao twin blades and Firebending, she can defend herself and her honor," her father's voice was serious, but tinged with a longing sadness, "it is time for her to go."

"It is settled then, in the morning she shall be sent to the Fire Nation Capital as a representative for the Clan."

"Alone?"

"No, I shall send with her my apprentice, Ru. He will ensure they don't find themselves in too much trouble."

"This family thanks you sincerely, Master Hou, for all you have done," her father spoke again.

"Linger on it no further, I am doing what I think is right," Hou paused, "I will be going now."

Daiyu sat upright. What had she just heard? Perhaps she was dreaming, her eyes were still wide with shock. Yes, it was all a dream, and when she woke up, it would all go away. Stumbling over to her bed she collapsed tiredly on top. Her eyes flickered shut. Tomorrow would bring much-needed answers.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright dawn light pierced the darkness of Daiyu's shadowed tent. The light was again shut out as the girl's mother dropped the flap behind her. Daiyu's eyes were squeezed shut, but her mind was awake.

"Daiyu?" her mother called softly, kneeling beside the bedroll, "wake up. If have something to tell you".

She couldn't contain it anymore, Daiyu rolled over to face her mother, her stomach burned with the acid of curiosity. Crimson eyes stabbed through the shadow demanding answers.

"Daiyu, your father and I have decided."

The girl almost said 'you mean Master Hou', but she knew better than to reveal the fact she had been eavesdropping last night. Apparently the words exchanged last night weren't a dream at all.

"You are going to the Fire Nation capital," the mother instructed her daughter proudly, "as an ambassador for our Clan".

Daiyu said nothing, barely daring to believe the words that she already knew were true.

"You will leave as soon as you are ready," she got up to leave. "And you will be taking Master Hou's apprentice, Ru, will be coming with you".

_That's right_, Daiyu thought to herself_, I remember now_.

She rolled carelessly out of bed and onto the brightly rugged floor. She grinned, almost in dibelief. The Fire Nation. She'd only dreamed of chances like this to travel from the confines of Clan life. She knew she'd have to make the most of it.

She stepped out of the tent, her head held high. Her well-made robes were hemmed and patterned in gold and crimson, they brought out the unnatural hue of her eyes. Perfect for being noticed. She gazed over to her mother and father standing together, conversing with Master Hou, her mother's smile was radiant and her father stood silent and proud. A few meters away a huge, reptilian beast was resting. It long, gray head was crowned with emerald feathers, it was a dragon without wings, Daiyu was certain. She had never seen a creature like it. There was also a boy, Ru. He leant on the animal's flank, his messy black hair obscuring his face. Typical.

Daiyu always ensured her appearance would be one to inspire reverence, they were travelling to the Fire Nation! If anything, his hair should have at least been neat. She quickly resigned to the fact it was a 'boy thing'. She hauled her provisions over her shoulder and made for her parents.

They all turned to face her as she approached. Daiyu grinned, she knew she was leaving immediately. Her mother's smile lit up her face. It faltered a little as tears welled in her eyes she rushed forward to embrace her daughter. Daiyu hugged her back, biting her lip. Her mother released and brushed the tears away furiously.

Daiyu's father was more subdued, his head held up. One great hand was placed on her shoulder, in the other a blade was presented to her. She looked up at her eyes wide. She grasped the sword tightly and clutched it to her chest. The curved shape of the Niuweidao blade would give her some comfort during her journey. Her father's hand brush her cheek affectionately.

Master Huo spoke, "it is the beginning of your own adventure, Daiyu. Go now," his tone was serious as he inclined his head towards the boy and the beast, "and, child..."

Daiyu turned to face the ancient man.

"Look after Ru," there was a twinkle in his eye.

Daiyu smiled and walked up to the boy. Ru could see her feet from beneath his messy bangs and continued to pretend he was asleep.

"Lets get moving," she told him, "I know you're awake".

He ignored her. The dragard he was resting on shifted its head to look at the newcomer. It's golden eyes searched Daiyu for any signs of threat, finding none a long forked tongue appeared and tasted the air. Daiyu stared at the odd creature, it looked friendly enough. She sighed and placed one foot it the stirrup, the beast angled it's head to get a better view of the girl. She struggled a little when getting into a comfortable position on the saddle but when she did, she held the reins tightly.

"Ya!" she called to the dragard, its tongue flickered again as it rose. Ru cried out as he tumbled to the earth. Daiyu grinned maliciously.

"That's what you get".

Ru's eyes narrowed. This arrogant girl was going to be a pain, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it, not if he could help it. Ru snarled as he effortlessly hoisted himself in to the beast that now stood a head higher than him.

It was going to be a long trip.


End file.
